


Heißhunger

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive John, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: John wird auf einer Mission von einem kleinen Tier gebissen. Zwei Tage später spürt er die ersten Symptome …





	Heißhunger

**Author's Note:**

> Mein ganz herzlicher Dank geht an AngiAngus! Danke sehr!

„Aua!“ John schüttelte kräftig das Bein, an dem das kleine Hund-Katze-Eichhörnchen Tier hing, das mit seinen spitzen Zähnen nicht nur den Stoff seiner Uniformhose durchgebissen hatte, sondern auch die oberste Schicht seiner Haut. „Verdammtes Mistvieh!“ schimpfte er. Bisher war es sehr possierlich gewesen, hatte Männchen gemacht, aus Ronons Hand ein paar Happen einer auf Canlara beheimateten Frucht gefressen – und nun so etwas! 

Offensichtlich alarmiert von Johns Fluchen und dem heftigen Schütteln, hatte das kleine Fellknäuel die Flucht ergriffen und John zog den Stoff der Hose hoch. Kleine rote Einstichstellen zeigten an, wo die Zähne zugepackt hatten. 

„Das ist ja eine grässliche Fleischwunde“, lästerte Rodney wurde aber gleich darauf ernst und meinte: „Du solltest es trotzdem Carson zeigen, denn ich weiß, wie gefährlich Katzenbisse sind. Sie sehen im ersten Moment harmlos aus, aber können sich ekelhaft entzünden, wenn man Pech hat. Und wir wissen ja nicht, wo es sich vorher überall rumgetrieben hat und was es alles in seinem Mund hatte.“ 

„Danke für das tolle Bild.“ John schüttelte den Kopf, erlaubte Rodney aber einen kräftigen Stoß aus der Sprühflasche mit dem Desinfektionsmittel auf die Bissstelle abzugeben, ehe sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten. 

Kurz darauf fanden sie eine verlassene Siedlung, in der erst vor kurzem die Wraith gewütet hatten, und retteten insgesamt ein Dutzend Überlebende, die sie mit nach Atlantis nahmen. Drei Männer, vier Frauen und fünf Kinder waren der traurige Rest, der den Angriff der Wraith überlebt hatte und jetzt medizinische Versorgung brauchte. John kümmerte sich um ihren Transport auf die Krankenstation. Da er gerade dort war, ließ er Carson auf die Bissstelle schauen, doch der konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen, zapfte noch etwas Blut ab und erklärte Rodneys Desinfektion für ausreichend. 

\----------------------------------------------

Zwei Tage später konnte John nicht mehr vor sich selber leugnen, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Die Bissstelle pulsierte wie eine Kette kleiner Nadelstiche. Ihm war in Wellen heiß, dann wieder kalt, aber Fieber hatte er keines, wie er selbst diagnostiziert hatte. Er hatte deutlich mehr Appetit als sonst und alles schmeckte auch besser als normalerweise. Aber das Seltsamste war, sobald McKay in seiner Nähe war, wurde er von seinem Duft unwiderstehlich angezogen. Er stieg ihm zu Kopf. Füllte ihn zuerst mit einem Gefühl wie Heißhunger nach einem Gericht, das man lange nicht gehabt hatte aus. Dann mit einem stärkeren Verlangen wie das lebenswichtige Wasser in der Wüste von Afghanistan, das sie – halb verdurstet – manchmal auch getrunken hatten, wenn es warm und abgestanden war. 

John versuchte Rodneys Nähe zu meiden, aber das funktionierte nicht, denn es gab zufällige Treffen in der Kantine oder auf dem Flur und auch die nächste Mission musste vorbereitet werden. So saßen sie am Nachmittag mit Dr. Weir zusammen, um den nächsten Planeten auszusuchen. John hatte einen Platz so weit weg wie möglich von Rodney gewählt, aber in dem kleinen Raum füllte Rodneys lockender Geruch bald die ganze Luft. Er betörte John, er machte ihn unkonzentriert, er verstärkte sein Verlangen und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein unbestimmtes Begehren irgendwann in den letzten beiden Tagen in sexuelles Begehren umgeschlagen war. Warme Hände auf kühler Haut, ein Körper, der sich unter seinem wand, lustvolles Stöhnen…Oh, nein, nein! Er wollte Sex mit Rodney McKay! 

John sprang so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl auf den Boden krachte. Als Dr. Weir ihren Satz mittendrin unterbrach und die anderen ihn erstaunt fragend ansahen, stammelte er: „Es … ich … es tut mir leid, ich muss ganz schnell weg.“ Er rannte aus dem Raum und dachte kopfschüttelnd, dass jetzt bestimmt alle vermuteten, dass er das Mittagessen nicht vertragen hatte. Nun, das konnte er nicht ändern, er brauchte dringend frische Luft! 

Im Laufschritt begab sich John zum Transporter und wählte eine Stelle weit weg von dem bewohnten Teil Atlantis'. Er war noch nicht oft an dieser Stelle des Nordpiers gewesen, da die vielen Treppen, die zum Wasser herunterführten, es nicht gerade zur idealen Laufstrecke machten. Jetzt aber war es ihm wichtig, dass es menschenleer war. Ohne jemandem zu begegnen, rannte er die Treppen herunter, bis er das Wasser erreichte. Er kniete nieder, und schöpfte mit seinen Händen das kühle Nass, badete sein Gesicht darin und verteilte auch zwei Hände voll in den Haaren, was einen kühlenden Effekt hatte. 

Er suchte sich eine ebene Fläche, setzte sich und lehnte mit seinem Rücken gegen einen der unbewohnten Türme von Atlantis. Der kühle Wind, der vom Wasser her wehte, vor allem aber, wie er sich selbst eingestand, die Entfernung von Rodney, ließen ihn wieder ein bisschen klarer denken. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass ein Besuch bei Carson bestimmt keine schlechte Idee war.  
Theoretisch.  
Praktisch leider schon, denn dann müsste er über seine sexuellen Phantasien in Bezug auf Rodney sprechen. Und da war er absolut nicht wild drauf. John seufzte tief auf. 

Okay – Selbstanalyse. Was war in den letzten zwei Tagen Ungewöhnliches passiert? John ging die Tage rückwärts durch und schon bald landete er bei der Mission nach Canlara und dem Biss. Er zog sein Hosenbein hoch – und ja, dort waren noch die Eindrücke der Zähne zu erkennen und wenn er es recht bedachte, ging von genau dort eine Wärme aus, die er als angenehm empfand und wieder das Sehnen in seinem Körper stimulierte. Doch dieses Mal war sein Körper offensichtlich schon sensibilisiert, denn sein Heißhunger richtete sich sofort auf McKay. Na klasse! John lehnte den Kopf gegen die kühle Wand. 

Falls dieses Vieh ihn mit irgendetwas infiziert hatte, was die Libido steigerte, so wunderte es ihn nicht, dass Rodney nun sein begehrtes Objekt war. Schon im eiskalten Außenposten in der Antarktis hatte ihn der energiegeladene Mann, der in seinem orangenen Fleece einen so wunderbaren Kontrast zu dem Blau-Weiß der Station gebildet hatte, fasziniert. Er als Helikopter-Pilot, Rodney als Wissenschaftler, damals hätte er sich durchaus vorstellen können, sich auf einen Flirt einzulassen. Doch dann hatte er erfahren, dass sie zusammen nach Atlantis gehen würden und er hatte sein Interesse schnell in Freundschaft umgelenkt und sich verboten an Rodney anders als an einen Arbeitskollegen zu denken. 

Doch damit war es jetzt vorbei. Alle seine Gedanken waren definitiv nicht kollegial. Ganz und gar nicht. Er brannte darauf, seinen Finger über Rodneys Haut gleiten zu lassen, herauszufinden, ob sie so weich war, wie er vermutete. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie seine Hände tiefer und tiefer strichen und Rodney sich ihm entgegenstr... 

Verflucht! Denk nach, John! Vielleicht gab es ein Gegenmittel? Und wenn ja, wer könnte das kennen? Carson? Nein! Ehe der seine Testreihe beendet hatte, war er bestimmt schon über Rodney hergefallen. Aber, hey, sie hatten doch Experten vor Ort! Wer sagte denn, dass die Bewohner von Canlara nicht auch schon Erfahrungen mit diesem Eichhörnchen-Hund gemacht hatten? Froh, erst einmal nicht Carson konsultieren zu müssen, machte sich John sofort auf den Weg in die Gästequartiere. 

Unterwegs hatte er sich entschieden, sich mit Zarta Ungia zu unterhalten, der älteren Frau, die in der kleinen Gruppe für die anderen gesprochen hatte. Sie empfing ihn freundlich und dankte ihm nochmals für die Rettung und die gute Behandlung auf Atlantis. Sie machten etwas Smalltalk, bis John von einer neuen Hitzewelle durchrast wurde, die ihn gnadenlos daran erinnerte, warum er hergekommen war. 

„Ähm … ist Ihnen eigentlich ein Wesen bekannt, das …“ Er schnappte sich ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift, denn es als Hund-Katze-Eichhörnchen zu beschreiben, machte ihr gegenüber ja nicht viel Sinn. Er versuchte es zu zeichnen, radierte an der Schnauze, vergrößerte den Schweif und verkleinerte die Ohren. „Ungefähr so aussieht?“, fragte er und hielt ihr das Blatt hin. 

Seine künstlerischen Fähigkeiten schienen ausgeprägter zu sein, als er vermutet hatte, denn sie nickte. „Ein _Wirtau._ Sie sind sehr selten. Sie wurden früher einmal als heilige Tiere angesehen. Zu einer Zeit, als all unsere Energie nicht nur aufs Überleben ausgerichtet war und wir noch Zeit für spirituelle Dinge hatten. Der Legende nach bringen sie Glück. Haben Sie so einen gesehen?“ 

„Ja, haben wir.“ Er nickte. „Und das kleine … Tier“, er konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen nicht 'Mistvieh' zu sagen, denn das war für ein heiliges Tier vielleicht nicht so ganz angebracht, „hat mich gebissen.“ Er zeigte ihr die Stelle an seinem Bein. 

„Ich sehe.“ Sie nickte. „Jetzt glühen Sie für eine andere Person?“ 

John hätte sich beinahe an seiner Spucke verschluckt. „Uhm ... so kann man sagen.“ 

„Geben Sie Ihren Wünschen nach und Sie werden Ihr Glück finden.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. 

„Und wenn ich nicht nachgebe?“ Schließlich war das hier alles nicht so einfach. 

„Es wird schlimmer werden und im Endeffekt werden Sie nachgeben. Da können Sie es auch gleich tun. Und weniger leiden.“ Ihre wissenden Augen musterten ihn. 

Na toll! Das war jetzt nicht unbedingt die Antwort, die John hatte hören wollen. „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg?“ 

„Der _Wirtau_ hat doch nur geweckt, was immer schon vorhanden war. Wir haben auch nicht verstanden, wie sie es bewerkstelligen, aber wir haben ihnen vertraut. Es ist nie zu unserem Schaden gewesen.“ 

„Ich werde es überdenken.“ John dankte ihr für die Auskünfte, wurde noch einmal ermahnt, es nicht zu lange hinauszuzögern und begab sich zurück in sein Quartier. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an. Sie hatte gut reden! Aber wie sollte er Rodney denn erklären, dass sie jetzt Sex haben mussten, damit er das Eichhörnchen aus seinem System bekam? Wie …

Der Türsummer ging und im selben Moment stand auch schon Rodney in seinem Quartier. „Verdammt, John! Ich jage dir jetzt schon die ganze Zeit nach! Erst zum Nordpier, dann zu den Gästequartieren und jetzt hierher. Was war denn auf einmal los? Warum bist du so überstürzt weggerannt? Und warum liegst du jetzt hier einfach auf deinem Bett rum? Bist du krank? Brauchst du einen Arzt? Soll ich Carson rufen?“

„Nein.“ John setzte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfteil seines Bettes. „Zu allen Fragen: Nein.“ 

„Was dann?“ Rodney setzte sich auf die Bettkante und Johns Sinne überluden sich. Rodneys Wärme, seine Nähe, sein Geruch, seine Atemgeräusche, sein Anblick – alles stürmte auf John ein und ehe er darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte er schon seine Hand auf Rodneys Knie gelegt. Das fühlte sich gut und richtig an und gab ihm etwas Raum, um freier zu atmen. Er musste da jetzt durch, ehe er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne war. 

„Shit, Rodney. Ich habe keine Zeit, dir das nett verpackt zu servieren. Also, das kleine Scheiß-Hörnchen, das mich gebissen hat, löst offensichtlich so etwas wie ein Pegasus-Pon-Farr aus.“ Rodney würde bestimmt verstehen, was dort alles an Referenzen mitschwang. „Wenn du also nicht in fünf Minuten in meinem Bett landen willst, verschwindest du jetzt am besten und ich schnappe mir einen Jumper und fliege aufs Festland.“ 

„Pon Farr?“, fragte Rodney und seine Stimme schwankte nur ein ganz klein wenig. „Der nur durch rituellen Kampf, Meditation oder … Vereinigung aufgelöst werden kann?“, quetschte er sein Sci-Fi-Wissen hervor. 

„Sex“, sagte John so brutal wie möglich, damit Rodney sich gar nicht erst falsche Gedanken machte. „Wir sind hier nicht bei Star Trek.“ 

„Oh.“ Rodney runzelte seine Stirn und schaute John lange an. Gerade als John aufstehen und den Raum verlassen wollte, denn sein Drang, Rodney mit mehr als nur einer Hand zu berühren, wurde immer stärker, fragte Rodney: „Sex mit mir? Oder wäre auch jeder andere möglich?“ 

„Nur mit dir. Und nein, das ist bestimmt nicht so romantisch, wie es sich jetzt anhört.“ 

Rodney räusperte sich und legte seine Hand über Johns. „Würde es etwas nützen, aufs Festland zu fliegen?“ 

Da können Sie es auch gleich tun. Und weniger leiden. John beschloss ehrlich zu sein. „Ich fürchte nein. Aber ich bin wirklich kein Experte für diesen Mist.“

Rodney stand auf und in John tat sich ein bodenloser Abgrund auf. Nur mit Mühe, und indem er seine Fingernägel fest in seine Handflächen bohrte, bis es schmerzte, konnte sich John zurückhalten, nicht hinter Rodney her zu stürzen und ihn zurück aufs Bett zu ziehen. Die Leere in ihm drohte ihn zu verschlingen und sein rationales Denken aufzulösen, bis er nur noch nach Instinkt handeln konnte. 

Und so dauerte es auch noch einen Moment, bis die Tatsache, dass Rodney gerade sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und danach seine Schuhe wegkickte, ehe er sich an dem Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen machte, in sein Gehirn einsickerte: Rodney machte Anstalten sich auszuziehen! 

„Rodney, ich ...“, begann er hilflos. 

Doch Rodney unterbrach ihn sofort. „Komm jetzt ja nicht mit so einem Heldengequatsche, dass du das alleine durchstehen willst.“ 

„Aber ...“ 

„Glaubst du etwa, dass es eine Strafe für mich ist, mit dem heißesten Typen von ganz Atlantis ins Bett zu gehen? Meine Güte, John! Ich hätte es jederzeit in den vergangenen drei Jahren getan! Aber in einem völlig uncharakteristischen Anfall von sozialer Kompetenz habe ich davon Abstand genommen. Und wenn jetzt so ein Pon Farr-Hörnchen daherkommt, Himmel, dann 'opfere' ich mich eben.“ Rodney machte Luft-Anführungszeichen und schob danach seine Hose runter. 

John konnte gar nicht anders und grinste. Auf Rodney war wirklich Verlass, um eine potentiell peinliche Situation zu entschärfen. Rodney **wollte** mit ihm ins Bett. Einfach so. Und das offensichtlich auch schon seit ein paar Jahren. Bei jedem anderen hätte John jetzt vielleicht den Wahrheitsgehalt angezweifelt und wirklich Aufopferung vermutet, aber nicht bei Rodney. Und als sein Freund in dem Moment auch noch seine Unterhose abstreifte sah John, dass Rodneys Körper seine Einschätzung bestätigte. Rodney war bereits halb hart. 

Verflixt, und er hatte noch alles an! John zog sein Shirt mit einem Griff über den Kopf, drückte sein Becken hoch und schlängelte sich aus seiner Hose raus. Die Socken folgten und da Rodney ganz nackt war, konnte er nicht weniger tun und streifte auch seinen Slip ab. 

Rodney hatte ihn beobachtet, rutschte ein Stückchen näher und meinte tatsächlich: „Sag mir, was du jetzt brauchst.“ 

„Dich.“ Ohne Kleidung erreichten noch viel mehr die Libido anfachende Botenstoffe Johns Gehirn. Überwältigt atmete er tief ein und seufzte dazu. Im nächsten Moment lagen sie beide auf dem Bett und küssten sich während Johns Hände endlich Rodneys Haut, von der er schon phantasiert hatte, ertasten und drüber streichen konnten. In den ersten Minuten war es noch sehr ausgewogen und mal rollte Rodney nach oben, dann wieder John, aber je mehr Johns Gehirn von den Stoffen in seinem Blut, von denen er immer noch nicht wusste, was sie waren, beeinflusst wurde, umso mehr wollte er Rodney vereinnahmen. 

Er umfasste Rodneys Handgelenke und bog Rodneys Hände über seinen Kopf. „Bleib so“, ordnete er an. John musste die warme Stelle über dem Schlüsselbein küssen, ehe er mit seinen Lippen tiefer küsste bis er so lag, dass er Rodneys Brustwarzen erreichen konnte. Sie waren genauso hart, wie sie sich oft unter dem engen blauen Shirt abzeichneten, doch jetzt konnte er seine Lippen drumherum spielen lassen und sanft mit seinem Zähnen zubeißen. 

Rodneys Kehle entrang sich ein lautes Stöhnen, er versuchte sich gleichzeitig John zu entziehen und ihm entgegen zu recken. Aber er ließ seine Hände oben, was John kaum zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Es war erfreulich zu sehen, dass Rodney zwischen Befehlen im Bett und anderen Befehlen unterscheiden konnte. John kümmerte sich um die zweite Brustwarze bis sie hart und fest abstand. Das sah schon sehr gut aus, und er hätte sich gerne noch ein wenig Zeit genommen, um zu sehen, wie weit man Rodney nur mit Berührungen dort bringen konnte, aber er fühlte, dass es heute etwas schneller gehen musste. Jeder Nerv in seinem Körper vibrierte. 

Er wollte Rodney besitzen. Und zwar am besten sofort. Dumm war nur, dass er mit Rodney nicht vorher darüber gesprochen hatte. John setzte sich auf die Hacken zurück, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. „Kann ich …?“ Ihm fehlten die passenden Worte, seine Frage zu formulieren. 

Gott sei Dank schien ihn Rodney auch so zu verstehen, denn er öffnete seine Augen, warf John ein schiefes Grinsen zu und meinte: „Du kannst alles machen, was du willst. Alles.“ Beim letzten Wort wurde seine Stimme etwas brüchig und John war froh zu sehen, dass er nicht so abgebrüht war, wie es die bloßen Worte vermuten ließen. 

„Gut.“ Damit war Johns Konzentrationsfähigkeit vollständig aufgebraucht. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Rodney noch einmal auf den Mund, um dann aber sofort darauf seine Lippen endlich an Rodneys Schwanz nippen zu lassen. Ja, das war es, wonach ihm gelüstet hatte. Gierig schlürfte er die ersten Tropfen auf und ließ den Geschmack auf seiner Zunge explodieren. Mehr davon! Er füllte seinen Mund ganz mit Rodney und erkundete ihn mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge. John konnte kaum genug davon bekommen, auf und ab zu fahren, Rodneys Wimmern zu hören und ihn zu kosten. 

Doch schon bald wollte er mehr. Er streichelte über die Innenseiten von Rodneys Oberschenkeln, drückte sie auseinander und knabberte und leckte an der erstaunlich weichen Haut dort. Fast vermeinte er das Pulsieren des Blutes in den Adern unter seiner Zunge zu spüren. Er rutschte auf Rodneys Körpermitte zu und atmete tief gegen die Haut ein und aus. Gierig verfolgte er auch dort Rodneys Geschmack mit seiner Zunge. Großartig und schwindelerregend. 

Erst als Rodney fast ununterbrochen leise wimmernde Töne ausstieß, ließ er davon ab und umfasste Rodneys Kniekehlen. Mit seinen Händen drückte er Rodneys Beine hoch und auseinander, was ihm ein gestöhntes „John!“ einbrachte. Er war sonst nicht so fordernd, aber heute schien es ihm das Natürlichste der Welt zu sein, Rodney zu befehlen: „Hände an die Knie. Halt deine Beine offen.“ Für einen Moment klang der Satz zu abrupt, aber Rodney folgte der Aufforderung ohne Zögern und John schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Gut so.“ 

Denn er musste die Hände frei haben, weil ...? Genau! Jetzt wusste er es wieder. Er fummelte unter seinem Kopfkissen eine Tube mit der Creme hervor, die Carson in großen Mengen an die Bewohner verteilte, und die er 'für alles' zugelassen hatte, so dass jeder nach wie vor behaupten konnte es für raue Hände zu benutzen. 

Dieses Mal landete sie auf Rodneys Hintern und er verteilte sie großzügig und ausdauernd, weil Rodney jedes Mal so herrliche Seufzer ausstieß, wenn er ihn an besonders empfindlichen Stellen berührte. Gott, auch das müsste er ein anderes Mal genauer erkunden, jetzt musste er erst einmal mit Rodney eins werden. Sein Schwanz musste endlich die Stelle seiner Finger einnehmen. 

„Komm schon, John“, flehte Rodney kurze Zeit später mit einer Frustration in der Stimme, die John so noch nicht gehört hatte. 

Da merkte er, dass er nur ein paar Zentimeter in Rodney eingedrungen war und das Gefühl der Enge und Wärme genoss, das ihn umschloss. Nicht weiter, nur der gerade spürbare Beweis, dass er Rodney jetzt so nah wie nie zuvor war. Für Rodney mochte das natürlich leicht frustrierend sein. John lachte leise auf und schob sich weiter vor, was Rodney mit einem erleichterten „Na endlich“ quittierte. 

Schon bald war er ganz in Rodney und stieß wieder und wieder gegen den Punkt in Rodneys Innern, der diesen seine Füße hinter Johns Rücken verschränken ließ. Rodney zog ihn jetzt genauso fest auf sich, wie John in ihn hineinstieß und sie brachten sich gemeinsam immer schneller immer höher. Ihr Atem wurde kurzatmiger, ihr Keuchen füllte den Raum und Johns Sinne gerieten in einen Strudel der Lust. Alles fühlte sich prächtig an und er wollte kommen – so schnell wie möglich, sofort! Und es ausdehnen, damit es noch nicht zu Ende war. Damit das Ziehen, das Kribbeln, das von seinem Nacken bis in seine Zehen reichte, noch weiter und weiter anhielt. 

Seine Lippen fanden noch einmal Rodneys und sie teilten für einen Moment den Atem, bis John von Rodneys Höhepunkt überrascht wurde und im gleichen Moment in ihn hineingezogen wurde. Er ließ seinen Kopf schwer gegen Rodneys Schulter sinken, spürte die Wärme und Feuchtigkeit, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Das war so perfekt, und er hätte am liebsten aufgeschrien, doch er hielt sich zurück und biss Rodney stattdessen in die Schulter als auch er kam und kam und kam … 

Eine ganze Weile später rollte er sich von Rodney herunter, der ihn mit einem so dümmlich-glücklichen Blick anschaute, dass John grinsen musste. „Hey, du.“ Er strich mit seiner Hand Rodneys verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. 

„Wow.“ Mit viel weniger Elan als gewöhnlich, bohrte Rodney einen Finger in Johns Brust. „Du hast mir verschwiegen, dass du ein Sexgott bist.“ 

„Du kannst echt das Ego eines Mannes aufbauen“, lachte John und fühlte sich so gelöst und glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Zarta Ungia hatte Recht gehabt. Wenn man sich darauf einließ, fand man wirklich sein Glück. 

Rodney zuckte die Schultern. Nach einer halben Minute fragte er: „Wie viel davon warst du, und wie viel verdanken wir dem Alien-Zeugs in deinem System?“ 

„Das war schon alles ich, vielleicht nur etwas stürmischer. Das nächste Mal nehme ich mir etwas mehr Zeit“, versprach John, denn es gab noch so viel zu erkunden und herauszufinden. 

„Nehmen wir uns beide“, versprach Rodney und rutschte so herum, dass er an der Bettdecke ziehen konnte. Er fuhr Kreise mit seinem Finger über Johns Haut, dann fragte er mit viel Selbstgefälligkeit in der Stimme: „Du weißt schon, dass Pon Farr mich zu Kirk und dich zu Spock macht, oder?“ 

„Hast du etwa die ganze Zeit an Star Trek gedacht?“ John hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass Rodney irgendwie … bei ihm gewesen war. 

„Unsinn! Ganz zu Beginn vielleicht mal ein bisschen. Aber danach war mein Gehirn ziemlich aufgeweicht. Hey, du brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen!“ Rodney stupste John gegen die Schulter. Aber als er dazu ebenfalls breit grinste, war John beruhigt. 

„Ähm … müssen wir eigentlich wieder zurück in die Besprechung gehen?“ Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass er ja ziemlich überstürzt davongerannt war. 

„Nein, die ist auf morgen früh vertagt worden. Ich sollte Elizabeth nur kurz wissen lassen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, sonst schickt sie womöglich noch Carson vorbei.“ Rodney erhob sich und suchte sein Headset. 

„Dann mach das und komm zurück ins Bett. Ich halte es so lange warm“, konnte sich John nicht verkneifen noch hinzu zu fügen. Er erntete von Rodney dafür genau das Augenrollen, das er auch erwartet hatte.  
\-------------------------------------

Zwei Tage später saßen sie in der Kantine und Rodney schob sich riesige Mengen an Essen herein. Er rieb dazu immer wieder über die Stelle, an der John ihn gebissen hatte. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte John. 

„Ja, ja. Aber irgendetwas ist komisch. Die Bissstelle … pocht irgendwie. Sie fühlt sich an wie eine Reihe von Nadelstichen und es geht Wärme von dort aus.“ Rodney zog den Hemdkragen herunter und versuchte vergeblich die Stelle an seiner Schulter zu betrachten. „Meinst du, ich sollte lieber zu Carson gehen? Vielleicht ist es ...“ 

„Nein“, unterbrach John, ehe Rodney sich in etwas hineinsteigern konnte. „Es ist okay.“ John schluckte. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten uns heute Abend frei halten.“ 

Eine ganze Welle von Erwartungen an den Abend durchrieselte John.

\-------------ENDE----------

© Antares, August 2017 


End file.
